1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and especially to a frequency modulation (FM) chip antenna which is characterized by small size and suitable for applicable to a set of portable wireless equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frequency for frequency modulation (FM) is about 100 MHz, it has a wavelength of 3 m; it is hard to design an actual antenna of such frequency for application to a set of portable wireless equipment limited in volume.
The present invention uses a small loop antenna circuit resonating at this frequency, by a mode of coupling induction between a radio station and sets of portable wireless equipment, energy conversation between two sets of portable wireless equipment can thus be effected.
The present invention uses this principle to design a small size FM antenna suitable for a set of portable wireless equipment.